


Unkillable

by JayBirdObsession, phoenix (JayBirdObsession)



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix
Summary: A small clawed hand came out of Rose's abdomen, something seemed to be eating the entrails, for a moment Rose stood with eyes blank, opaque, her body had movement, but not done at Rose's will, something inside her was alive, making sounds, eating her inside. Harley and Jason unable to do anything, they could only watch the scene  bleeding from every possible cavity, her mouth, ears, tear ducts, genitalia and the great hollow. Bone crunching sounds, something choking, then a head, a hideously deformed fetus with bloodshot eyes let out a blood-curdling screech sounded throughout the small hospital. That thing was not her child, no longer, the baby had been infected and devoured what was left of Rose. That damn thing jumped on Harley and attacked her.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Cassandra Sandsmark, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostbite1144](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite1144/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unkillable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817470) by [JayBirdObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession). 



> Hi people, for a petition i'm translate this work. Please be patient and be more than free to point out the corrections to me. I warn you, my English is gallina- chicken and pollito- hen, but I will do my best.
> 
> A hug.

_ROSEEEE - a heartrending scream came out of his mouth, helplessly watching the hordes of zombies from the anti-life equation heading towards her. Rose brandished her sword, she shot, resisted the attack but could not avoid being bitten._

_She was transforming, her face twisted into a frightening in a nasty grinmace, with a growl she flung herself at him. Hood swallowed his emotions, pointed his gun, do his best so his hand wouldn't waver, pointed at the head, the tears threatened to cloud his vision, was a job that had to be done and he pulled the trigger. The sound boomed, the bullet going through Rose's head causing her to collapse on the floor._

_Despite the screams for the others, Hood ran to Rose's body and took her in his arms. - Come on baby you can do it - pleaded looking at the lifeless body, his hand slid to her abdomen where her unborn child was._

_A gasp, she opened her eyes suddenly, the bullets and spells were thrown everywhere whizzing around they - UP - Hood growled, these weren't times of hugs or soft words, there are time of survival or something worse to dead. Hood pulled Rose up with a single tug, they both began to retreat between shots to keep the undead away from them. Constantine opened the portal that would lead them back. They both entered last._

_Jason removed his helmet - Rose, are you okay? - Asked scanning her with a worried look._

_"Yes, Jason, I'm fine, I'm not that fragile," she complained, shaking the overprotective man._

_"Baby," Jason gasped, taking her by the waist again._

_Rose felt a horrible twinge in her belly again - Jay ... something isn't ... Aaaaah - she screamed._

_Jason watched in horror as the blood ran from between Rose's legs - Harley need assistance here! Desperate thief carrying Rose, running towards the poor makeshift hospital they had built. He moved avoiding how many people got in his way, his baby, his girlfriend are in imminent risk._

_Rose don't stop screaming, she was in terrible pain. Harley quickly moved - Lay her down here Jason - asked moving a table with medical equipment. Jason did so, immediately starting to help Harley with the IV. - Oh, my God!- yelled Harley before her horrified. Rose yelled he fell like something is clawing her entrails, tears drain from their eyes. A small clawed hand came out of Rose's abdomen, something seemed to be eating the entrails, for a moment Rose stood with eyes blank, opaque, her body had movement, but not done at Rose's will, something inside her was alive, making sounds, eating her inside. Harley and Jason unable to do anything, they could only watch the scene bleeding from every possible cavity, her mouth, ears, tear ducts, genitalia and the great hollow. Bone crunching sounds, something choking, then a head, a hideously deformed fetus with bloodshot eyes let out a blood-curdling screech sounded throughout the small hospital. That thing was not her child, no longer, the baby had been infected and devoured what was left of Rose. That damn thing jumped on Harley and attacked her._

_Everything turned into chaos, now one of the last safe gardens, without infection where for five years, the safe place where they had been able to have a break, had been broken thanks to the couple's lack of caution._

_Jason searched for his ammunition while the children screamed for help, Harley and the baby had already infected several within the compound. Jason spun around at full speed, but before he managed to make the shot the horrible fetus landed on his face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im here again, we'll remember my english is very short, if find something wrong told me, i appreciate.  
> Tnks all for read, comment and yours Kurdos. Love you guys

With a gasp he opened his eyes fixed on the green ceiling. His heart was beating hard, he cand heard in his ears, his chest are rose and fell quickly.   
He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to recover. The days had been difficult, the threat of the infected became more and more eminent, they had been abandoned to their fate. But there were no reproaches, what else could they do? as the late Dick said "You can't always save all of them" a hand slid down his bare chest.

"A penny for your thoughts," she murmured sleepily while pressed her naked body to his. 

Jason sighed adjusting his arm so Rose was fully leaning on his shoulder. The white hair rests comfortably on the side of Jason who takes the opportunity to kiss the base of the head before squeezing her body with her two arms. "It would be so nice if this moment lasted forever," Jason sighed. 

Rose raised her sleepy face, narrowed her eye. "Nice for you!" - she complained - you don't have to deal with morning sickness. Jason gave a soft laugh. "Dear Rose, it's not my fault that your contraceptives and my condoms were already expired" God damn Jason thought, he never wanted to be a father, not with his life history and references, but what's done is done, now with the population decimating, with the survivors covering their backs, they had managed to reach a kind of balance, that they didn´t seem a increment of villains or infected superheroes. 

Barely almost two months of pregnesy, the baby Rose was carrying in her belly was a challenge, the couple debated between keeping it or having to interrupt the pregnancy. Not for being a happy accident, but for the horrors that could come in the future. To them regret, the heroes had done more harm than good, by becoming infected they became a terrible threat and the Amazon was still loose in the world attacking the few survivors. Every exit from the garden protected by Ivy was a risk of being infected. 

Rose as if father Slade was immune, but Jason insisted that he reduce the outputs when get to know of the pregnancy, they did not know if the baby could be affected, Jason wasn't a metahuman whit regeneration like Rose. 

The days of hopelessness had turned into frantic nights of sudden passion between the two of them, they stumbled, fell on top of anything, sucked and bit, looking for their bodies desperately in an attempt to numb the horrors and hopelessness that fate offered them day by day. The next morning the warriors will return to the fight where, if they were lucky, return with a only a handful of survivor people while the bodies rot at their feet and other rotten bodies attack them. 

"I need a shower " Jason kissed Rose's full lips, he tried to separate but Rose held him back, returning the kiss with more passion, holding on to him tightly. 

"Not so fast " she complained throwing a leg to Jason's side to get up, swinging her hips to provoke him as their lips met again and her hands roamed the body of the man who had already memorized each of the sensibilities . 

Jason chuckled on Rose's lips "someone didn't get enough of me last night" he declared, she stroked the semi-hard length causing a moan from the man below " Fuck Rose you're going to be my death." He sighed surrendering to his desires to merge back into his girlfriend, well if he could give her that title. They never spoke of commitments, they only let each other carry away in the relation, not knowing if their relationship could reach more or it would only be like in the past, fighting against others sometimes with each other and then ending up rolling between the sheets as if there was no tomorrow . 

"Shut your mouth and enjoy your birthday gift grandpa" she gasped in his ear. 

"Hears! I'm only 28, they're still a spring chicken" he growled pulling the white hair to put her near to reclame her lips, in a quick move he put Rose under him and with a other quick movement he took Rose's hip making her turn on her stomach " I'm going to fuck you until you walk like Bambi on the ice, we'll see who is the grandmother here " he growled again hitting a spanking on Rose's butt which caused her to scream in surprise. 

A few hours later they came out ready to start the day, they required to look for food, medicine and anything alive that was still outside. 

"Guys," Harley yelled running towards them. - we found a bunker, you need to go as soon as possible, a lot of the equation is on the way.

Jason nodded to Harley then headed for Rose "Forget it Hood" she growled putting her mask on. Jason twisted his mouth, no one knew about the baby on the way yet and they wouldn't until they both reached a firm agreement. She got closer to Jason once Harley walked away " I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"Damn Rose" he murmured as they walked towards the others "I don't like it when you and our son are exposed."

Rose aggressively shot Jason's arm. "I'm not an unconscious, I won't put our son's life at risk," he hissed. "Learn to trust idiot, look who talks about putting yourself in constant risk" Rose continued with her litany until they arrived with the others.

Constantine narrowed her eyes when the couple arrived, Rose looking upset, Hood hard to tell with her helmet on. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up," Jaso and Rose growled in unison.

Constantine walk away "that's why I'm not committing." murmured. "There we go Shadowpact" he scoffed. Zatanna and Constantine began the spell, the portal opened, and they all entered the fray. To Jason's peace of mind, everything was relatively easy, in a short time they took care of the threats. In some moment Swamp Thing aparence and talking about a garden in Australia so the team split.

Once Hood and Ravager took the rescued to the garden, he explain to Harley that the others had gone to Australia. 

Hood and Ravager remained on guard, they went to help the rescued with se supplies, also to find them accommodation. Suddenly they heard people running and some screaming. It didn't seem like anything serious but they decided to get their weapons back and find out what was going on. On the way out Jason almost crashed into Cass "Sorry Cass" Jason held her."Do you know what happens outside?" Cass shook her head. " Well let's go to see."


	3. Chapter 3

Black Bat and Hood were where people congregate. Surprised they observed half of a huge spaceship, was a piece of spaceship that had been transported to the center of the garden.

Jason and Cass approached cautiously, when they recognized a face who they never thought they would see again in their lives, they stay amazing. Cassandra and Jason's hearts pounded when one of those faces was Damian Wayne's, how much he had grown. In his is almost 20s years, almost reached the size of his father, his complexion was muscular but still young, fully dressed as the bat. Jason felt the heat spread through his chest, the smallest of his brothers had survived, poor boy, in one day he lost so much, his father, Dick, his family completely devastated. -Damian? - Jason called him, the boy tensed his muscles, turned slowly.

Damian's eyes widened when he saw Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain in the crowd, he couldn't believe it. Not all of his family had disappeared, of course if any of them were going to survive it would be Jason, too stubborn to die or stay dead. And Cass was another safe bet, always a fighter. How much her two brothers had grown since her absence, Cass still looked young, she hadn't changed much. But Jason looked different, Damian never thought that his features were more hardened than when he saw him the last time, Jason looked with the appearance of chronic fatigue, surely from the daily struggle, unlike him, surely Jason had not had much respite on earth. "Jason, Cass survived!" - He exclaimed amazed.

-And now you're Batman - Jason spoke calmly, without sarcasm, mockery or any kind of emotion. That shook Damian internally. By age and experience it must have been Jason who will wear the Batman mantle, once again Jason was had left it behind for the family, this time it was Damian himself who did it, there was no one else to blame, they were all gone. But in the face of the pain of loss, he had no head for more, everything came to him as a devastating wave. One moment he was talking to his father and the next his father was no more, just an infected monster that Alfred had to shoot.

_When Damian got to the cave and saw the tombstones carved by Jason's hand, each one with an inscription that would only come from Jason's heart, as always the relationship between him and Bruce was so complicated "Bruce Wayne", "father" something That Jason's heart must have been broken internally, always seek to deserve the love of a father, Damian thought that that bridge had burned between them, but Jason was such a complicated person for Damian, he never managed to know how unpredictable reactionary, he called it his father; "Mentor" as second indicating a kind of silent respect;" Bastard "that wasn't be unexpected, however Damian would have bet that it would be the first thing that Jason's heart would dictate no matter how many times Grayson told him that Jason he loved fiercely, that he was always taking care of their back no matter the fights, the families fight, but they supported each other, but for Damian he only had one brother and that was Richard Grayson. How wrong he had been. Extra In the end "Batman", maybe because it was the part that Jason hated the most about Bruce, because Batman was always the reason for fighting between them, maybe the promise to wear the cloak, maybe Bruce being Batman. Damian just didn't know._   


_The next gravestone surprised him "Dick Grayson" described as brother, of all the words why brother ?, not golden boy, Dickface or the perfect Robin. Damian realized that both of them had also lost a brother, a family. "Nightwing" "The only one who grew up", then Damian understood it, Jason not only defined in the tombstones what he felt for them, if not what defined them, his father for all things was Batman and Grayson was the only one who had acted maturely, from being an older brother to almost Damian's father._

_Going against all bets, after his father's tombstone, the last tombstone was the the most hurt "Tim Drake" the boy who Damian looked like they had put a target on his back, Damian had tried to murder him just like Todd, just that Damian did it once, not twice like Hood. Damian attacked him on countless occasions, both Drake and Todd were victims of his meanness repeatedly, Damian never apologized, however Drake didn't hate him, he simply put aside the grudge, it was guilt the most hurt, itching on his skin when he read "Friend", a title that Todd didn't give to just anyone, moreover, he did not know if was a soul on earth capable of carrying it, Todd was a lone wolf since he was a child, a Gargoyle was a only friend in Todd's childhood, his father explained to him once they both climbed the gargoyle, an act that Damian found stupid, that night his father was looking for his second son who had disappeared for the umpteenth time, they had heard rumors that Hood was in the city, his father was asked to Barbara for help to find him, for some reason Hood seemed strange, distracted, dejected was the word Barbara chose to described.  
Damian could only imagine Todd's pain when perhaps burying his only friend on the earth, however Todd had managed to tear down all the walls not only to achieve Drake's forgiveness, but both of them formed a bond beyond the brotherhood of robins, " **Red Team"** was the way how they call themselves. "Robin" "the best of us" a fair statement written in Todd's own hand. It was there that Damian almost broke, but he endured until Step took him in his arms and was able to mourn his loss. He broke._

Now there was that man, Jason looked balanced, tired but finally at peace. "You look good," Cass's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Batman ... Bruce" Damian corrected "he said, he wanted I keep it" for a moment he looked at himself with pride, then he looked back at Cass and Jason. He hesitated, perhaps it was unfair that he himself will wear the mantle addressing Jason asked "Are you okay with this?"

A growing uncertainty surrounds young, Damian hated not being able to read this mature Jason, made a man who looked at him calmly, wrinkled his forehead a little and answered in a calm voice - Your father made a lot of bad decisions - Damian swallowed, he did not want to disagreeing with the only surviving member of your family, you have both been through a lot already.

Jason looked proudly at the young man in front of him, allowed the corner of his lips to contract upwards and to the left - This is not one of them - he wrapped Damian in a strong and warm hug, Damian rested his head in one of Jason's shoulders, the man was now taller than his father. Jason was not a hugger like Dick, but his hug felt like his father's, even a little more special, it was warm, but at the same time strong, squeezed it for a short time but did not break the hug of Immediately - It's good to see you Damian - they parted and Damian saw real happiness in his brother. Come, let's go see the others and then we'll find some rooms for you.

When they arrived where the commotion was, Cyborg's head assured that there was a cure, Jason stood next to Ravager, the affirmation was painful - We destroyed every carrier of the anti-life equation that we come across.- she afirm.

Rose felt her heart split in two remembering her father, all those who gave their lives for their survival, every loved one who had died at his hands passed through her mind "Including family and friends" she added with a trembling voice. Rose took a few steps away, as she listened to Harley declare that each of them could have survived, she didn't want to be hugged, she would break down and she needed to remain strong.

Jason, as well as Damian covered their faces with their respective mask or helmet to hide their pain "There was no way that any of us knew" Damian assured now as Batman in an attempt to comfort those present through reason, but he realized that Cassie the Wonder Girl left the place with her head downcast. Damian followed her to support his friend. "Are you okay Cassie?"

"No" she answered with a firm voice before breaking "Wonder Woman left, I don't ... I can't deal with it" she sobbed hugging herself "I can't see her ... Losing Diana twice."

It hurt to Damian more than he imagined seeing her like this, he understood her. Damian removed the mask, allowed herself to express her empathy and concern for her friend who little by little in those five years had gotten a little more in her heart "I know. Anything you need. I'm here, for you" Cassie looked at him, she recognized herself in Damian's concerned eyes with whom she had formed a sentimental bond. She allowed herself to succumb to one sweet kiss, then another, and inadvertently the youthful hormones demanded to replace the pain with something else. Damian carried her, Cassie wrapped her legs around his waist, they walked to a place out of the curious gaze, they both undressed in haste, they did not take time to recognize their bodies, while Damian rode inside her, Cassie clung to Damian's back like a lifeline. They ended up panting trying to regain the oxygen stolen from their lungs, satisfied and confused at the same time they allowed all the pain to collapse transforming it into desire and need for each other, naked like Eve and Adam in Eden tasting the forbidden apple.

Damian stepped out of Cassie, rolled onto her back, took her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest. Both had just lost their virginity in the place, a little paradise in the middle of hell. Cassie did not want to know the world for a moment, she let herself be intoxicated by the smell of Damian's body, his embrace and the kisses that he placed on his head, forehead and eyes, muttering over and over "I'm with you, you won't go through that alone"

His destiny and extinction was near, just a small twist where no one would see him, not even Doctor Fate, a card game with hidden Aces would be the difference between surviving or the extinction of all life not only on earth, but in the universe.


End file.
